The Walking Dead: Final Regrets
by jack.leighton.712
Summary: Based on The Walking Dead: Season 2 by Telltale Games. This is a made up ending that takes place after my end of the story. (I let Kenny kill Jane, then shot Kenny so i go Alone.) Clementine has spent at least 11 days alone with AJ, still looking for shelter and a new home, only to stumble across the 3 traitors who stole AJ's supplies and shot her. Here's what I think should have


**Based on The Walking Dead: Season 2 by Telltale Games. This is a made up ending that takes place after my end of the story. (I let Kenny kill Jane, then shot Kenny so i go Alone.) Clementine has spent at least 11 days alone with AJ, still looking for shelter and a new home, only to stumble across the 3 traitors who stole AJ's supplies and shot her. Here's what I think should have happened. Plus, for those who hate Arvo so much, this story is an attempt to make him more sad and less hateful.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights and characters go to Telltale Games.**

Clementine wandered across the empty, dry, lifeless area. It had been almost two weeks since she had seen the last of the childish numb skulls that used to be her friends. Part of her missed Kenny terribly, but his temper and selfishness had proven too much for her and by the time he'd finished killing that dumb frog Jane it was clear there was just no hope left for him, so Clementine ended him then and there. Deep down inside though, she felt terrible. Kenny was her friend and he'd lost so much, it wasn't entirely his fault and after a moment where it seemed he'd lost an innocent baby it seemed wrong to just shoot him without mercy. Clem could feel the ache in her chest getting worse and worse over killing him, but her being fed up with his behavior pushed it away.

 _"What did I do?! He was my friend, he'd lost everything, he'd done some terrible things, we all did, he was a total jerk, but it wasn't his fault, he used to be a great man, he had a family, I just wish i could've done something, why did I shoot him, why, WHY!? NO, SHUT UP! He wasn't your friend, all he cared about was his stupid old self, he was grumpy, racist, selfish, crazy and incredibly stupid, you meant nothing to him, it's because of Kenny the others betrayed you, it's because of Kenny you were kidnapped by Carver, it's because of Kenny that that Russian shot you. It's all his fault, forget him, he's not your friend, he never was!"_

The conflicting emotions raced through Clem like race cars, as if the two sides of her mind were at war with each other. Clem wasn't even sure who she was anymore, as well as how angry she felt at everyone who had wronged her in someway, she felt so lonely. She used to have so many friends, Lee, Ben, Carley, Katjaa, Christa, Omid, Chuck, Luke, Pete, Nick, Sarah, even Rebecca, Lily and Larry, (even though the last two were mean, selfish, greedy jerks, they still respected her), she missed them all terribly and they'd all been taken from her in such cruel ways which any simple kid like her could not even begin to comprehend, the sound of baby AJ's whimpering in her arms was clearly a reflection of how she felt right now, sorrow, loneliness, and tears of how much she wished she could just see them, one last time, just ONCE. If only Lee were here right now...

Clem was about to cry herself when she suddenly realized that AJ's whimpering was getting a little louder, it sounded like sobbing now, but then she stopped and looked down at the baby and then realized that AJ was fast asleep. He wasn't sobbing, someone else was, she turned to the right where a large pile of rocks were and then realized that the crying was coming from over there. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she wandered over to the rocks, little did she know that she was about to get one of the most traumatizing shocks of her life.

As Clementine turned around the corner of the first rock, she saw an either outrageous, or heartbreaking sight. There lying on the ground, was Mike, or at least...what used to be him. The big strong black man was nothing more, he lay on his back, his throat savagely torn open, his left arm gone and his face a broken wretched mess, stuck in a porcelain glance of pure agony and self-loathing. Clem shielded AJ's eyes from the sight for no baby should ever look at what was probably something you would see in your worst nightmares. As Clem inspected the body, there was clearly no denying it, Mike had been unlucky enough to end up as walker chow and most of her didn't even care in the least. This cowardly moron had gone and abandoned two children just to get away from Kenny's insanity only to end up half-eaten like a truly pathetic wimp. Clem though, being Clem couldn't help but let a single sentence, not of sympathy, but of mild pity and disgust, out of her mouth " _You deserved a far better life you silly jerk"._

Then just as said words had left her mouth, she heard faint snarling and the sobbing grew more audible. She walked on and there, stuck between two long stretchy rocks, was Bonnie...or at least a horrible looking creature that was once Bonnie. The frail, pathetic walker lay on its front, a bloody chomp on the side of its neck, it's right leg in bloody tatters, an old, empty supply bag with useless tattered supplies spread over the ground and its arms attempting to reach out just to eat some unlucky survivor. There was no trace of the dumb woman who's stupidity of an order had gotten Luke killed and given Clem hypothermia, no wrinkled, drug-addicted face, just pure white, cold skin and glassy eyes that said nothing. Filled with resentment and disgust, Clem let loose a single sentence, " _See? This is what you get for toying around with me, joining up with Carver and getting Luke killed. I knew we couldn't trust you, you're nothing but a big dummy who ruined Luke and everything and this is what you deserve."_ , and quick as a flash, she raised her boot and stomped on the snarling head, reducing it to blood, bile and fluids and the body lay still. Clem then took off the jumper Bonnie had once given to her and threw it onto the corpse.

Then, as the snarling stopped, the whimpering and sobbing got louder still and Clem walked into the center of the rocks and saw the most pitiful sight that either filled her with anger, or with pity and sadness. There, sitting on a flat rock, crying like he had lost everything, as if he had nothing left to lose, as if he was regretting everything he'd ever said and done was...Arvo. The young Russian teen was clearly in a state of pure, sheer despair and made no effort to do anything, didn't care about anything anymore and was completely broken over the only remaining people he could trust now being dead. He had no one left to help him and had nothing left, meaning he had no will left. His family, his weapons, his friends, his only hope of survival, it was all gone.

The 3 traitors had been on the run from Kenny and Clementine for several days now and though they ha finally escaped and were about to set up camp near the rocks, only to be attacked by a small group of walkers. Which would have been manageable if Arvo wasn't such a cowardly, pathetic shot and if Bonnie and Mike had been better armed. By the time they had prepared, it was too late. The walkers had been killed, but at the cost of Bonnie and Mike's lives. After their deaths, Arvo had killed the final walker with a knife and then sat on the rock and broke down. He thought it was over, but then his instincts told him something, something that made him finally move. He had heard a voice just minutes earlier, a voice he never thought he'd hear again, a voice that, to him, was of either a hated enemy, or someone he had wronged so badly by accidentally shooting. Arvo began to feel a shivering pain in his chest, despite his attempts not to he just couldn't help but turn around, find out who, or what was creeping up behind him and although he knew in his heart who it was, he pleaded in the most sincere Russian that it not be so. Then when he finally looked, he saw the one face that made him gasp with pure shock and terror. There standing with a sleeping baby in her arms with a scarred and completely ambiguous face, yet with the most scary presence Arvo had ever seen...was Clementine.

The minute Clem saw the exact same teen who may or may not have deliberately shot her, she stopped and paused and all at once, her mind began to bicker again. " _What do I do!? Talk to him, or kill him, talk to him, kill him, talk to him, kill him, talk to him, kill him!? He's just a kid, he didn't mean to shoot, he panicked, he thinks I killed his sister, maybe if I just tell him she turned, no he's not going to hurt me, i have to help him, he shot me I know, but he's not evil, Kenny was mean to him, I can't hurt him! I know he shot me, he left AJ to die, but he's just a kid, Oh god what do i do?/NO! HE SHOT YOU! THAT PIECE OF SHIT IDIOT SHOT YOU, HE THINKS YOU'RE A MURDERER, HE'S BROKEN! Now's your chance for revenge, go on kill him, give him what he had coming!"_ Clem, feeling very nervous, considered pulling her pistol out, but began to consider otherwise when Arvo began to back away from her in terror.

"NO! Please DON'T! STAY BACK! Stay away from me! Stay back!" Arvo's voice was quivering with terror and sorrow and many other emotions. Clem came further forward, struggling with the arguing voices in her head, whether she should talk to Arvo or kill him. Arvo was quivering and spluttering "Please! I...I...you murdered Natasha...I...I do not want to...leave me alone...I thought I had...how are you...i cannot believe...I...I was not...please...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!..." Tears were rolling down his face and he looked as if he was going to faint. The idea going through his head was terrible, was this really Clementine, the girl who he thought he had killed, the girl who had ruined everything for him, standing in front coming towards him, or was this some kind of ghost, who was this!? Arvo was so shaky and confused, he couldn't think at all anymore. A million voices raced through him like fire. _"This girl ruined your life", "Kill Her", "Stop being such a coward!", "Who is this!?"", "You tried to murder this kid!", "You did this!", "Finish her", "It's your fault she hates you!", "You tried to kill her, she's coming to get you!","She killed your sister!","No! She didn't murder anyone!", "Please don't let her kill you!","Run, run for your life!"._

Then all at once, something clicked in Arvo's mind. He leaped forward without warning, knocked Clem over, causing her to drop AJ and after a minute's wrestling grabbed her pistol and pointed it at her, shaking with a mix of fear and fury. Clem, picking AJ up, realized her life was in Arvo's hands and quickly spoke up. "No STOP! I didn't kill your sister! I'm sorry! Please! Arvo! SHE TURNED!".

The minute those words left Clem's mouth, a huge wave of shock and emotions crashed over Arvo and all at once a horrible realization struck him. _"She turned...she wasn't murdered...she turned...the kid shot her because she turned..."_ Arvo's grip on the gun pointing at Clem began to loosen when he realized he had shot Clem for nothing! His sister was a walker, so she wasn't murdered. Arvo had no reason to hate Clem at all! Tears streamed down his face as the horror of everything he had done for nothing sank in. This girl had not robbed him, nor killed Natasha, nor treated him roughly and he shot her! What had he done!? WHAT...HAD...HE...DONE!? He was so upset and broken, he began to shake with emotion until finally he spoke "This is all your fault...", he said between tears, "No Arvo please, please don't do this", "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" as Arvo screamed that, he wasn't talking to Clem, he was talking to himself. "Please, Arvo, Arvo no!", but before Clem could make any move, Arvo raised the pistol and shot himself in the head. The body fell to the ground, glasses fallen off and into a pool of blood. All signs of life fell from Arvo's face and the broken, self loathing teen lay still, never to move again.

Clem Gasped in horror and AJ burst into tears at the sound of the gunshot that woke him up. The girl looked behind and saw a horde of hungry snarling walkers coming up close. "Come on AJ, let's get out of here, it's over, it's over." Clem quickly ran off as fast as she could, leaving the monstrous cadavers to finish off the fallen traitors.

The END


End file.
